


Una serie de pequeños accidentes

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empieza cuando Colin se rompe un brazo y-- bueno, la cosa empeora a partir de ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una serie de pequeños accidentes

\- Ha sido un accidente.

Es lo primero que oye nada más llegar del descanso. El hall del hotel está completamente lleno, los actores y el equipo y los directores colapsando la recepción, esperando por las tarjetas de su habitación o aprovechando para ponerse al día, para decir ¡ _tu pelo_! o cotillear sobre la ruptura _tan terrible de Karen, en serio, terrible_ —, todos sintiendo la necesidad de contarse los últimos cinco meses en cinco minutos. Pero lo primero que oye Bradley al entrar, por encima del barullo y del francés y del inglés y de esa extraña mezcla entre ambos, es a Colin, lo cual no deja de ser extraño porque no está hablando especialmente alto, apoyado contra la pared discretamente, una mano metida en el bolsillo de la sudadera y la otra sujeta por un cabestrillo, la sombra de una escayola llegándole casi hasta el hombro.

 - No me digas que te has quedado embarazado. – Suelta Bradley sin poder evitarlo, casi a gritos, abandonando su maleta en manos de un solícito botones. – _Merci_.

Y entonces Colin le mira, la sonrisa apareciendo rápida y blanquísima a través de sus labios, y Bradley se da cuenta de cuánto ha cambiado en los últimos meses. O quizás no es que haya cambiado tanto— el pelo está un poco más corto, la barba llega hasta un poco más abajo, hasta casi rozarle el cuello de la camiseta— sino que Bradley le ha echado de menos y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso instante. Los descansos son peores que los meses de rodaje, y las entrevistas y las convenciones y las ofertas —y las películas en Escocia, si tienes suerte— ocupan cada segundo de su tiempo, haciendo que tenga que moverse continuamente y que despedirse demasiadas veces de Michelle, que acaba siendo la única razón para volver al apartamento de Londres. Casi no hay tiempo para compañeros de reparto.

\- Sí, creo que es la Inmaculada Concepción, El Regreso. – Contesta Colin sin perder ni un segundo. Bradley camina hacia él y siente como si algo encajase en su pecho, como si todo hiciese click y el aire fluyese mejor hasta sus pulmones, repentinamente.

\- Pues ya sabes lo que dicen de las segundas partes, Morgan. – Colin extiende la mano que no está escayolada y Bradley la estrecha rápidamente, sonriendo como un idiota, y puede que sea el jet lag o el sueño que lleva acumulando durante meses, o quizás esta nostalgia repentina, pero el contacto le parece perfecto y familiar— exactamente como volver a casa.

\---

Colin Morgan es, probablemente, la única persona del planeta capaz de romperse el brazo por tres sitios diferentes mientras prepara tofu, que debe ser la actividad más inofensiva que existe junto con jugar al yo-yo. La historia hace que Bradley esté a punto de mearse en los pantalones de su traje en varias ocasiones mientras esperan sus escenas sentados en las sillas de plástico del comedor, las botas apoyadas sobre la mesa sin ningún pudor.

\- ¡No sabes lo resbaladiza que puede llegar a ser la salsa de soja! – Protesta Colin, masticando un trozo de tofu con cierta reticencia, como si no acabase de perdonar al alimento.

\- Deja de intentar echar la culpa a otros, Colin, todos sabemos que tienes un romance intenso con el suelo de tu cocina. – Dice, sacándole la lengua y la broma no es broma del todo, porque Bradley ha estado en su casa y sabe cómo mima Colin esa parte de su apartamento, en particular.

Bradley ha sabido desde el principio, desde que vio a Colin aparecer por primera vez, todo sonrisas tímidas y párpados caídos, que todo el mundo iba a quererle más que a él, que todos iban a caer rendidos a sus pies sin que él tuviese que ganárselo, el cariño y la simpatía instantáneos e imparables, y a medida que pasa el tiempo no hace más que encontrar pruebas de lo que ya sospechaba. Como por ejemplo, está el hecho de que ni siquiera Julian le reprende un poco por ser la torpeza en persona, sólo hace un comentario acerca de cómo las mangas emo de Merlin tendrán que ser más emo todavía durante un tiempo, y Bradley _sabe_ que si fuese al revés, que si él fuese el herido y el que tuviese que disimular una escayola bajo la cota de malla, la bronca sería monumental. Naturalmente, también sabe que si él se hubiese roto un brazo habría sido por bailar borracho encima de una mesa o algo similar, así que supone que no puede quejarse demasiado.

\- Señor Morgan, tiene que entrar a escena en cinco minutos.

Otra prueba es que encima de todo le han puesto una especie de— asistente personal. Un chico de su edad que habla inglés con acento francés, que sigue a Colin como una sombra respetuosa y que le llama, indefectiblemente, _Señor Morgan_ , como Colin se apresura a señalar mientras se levanta lentamente, masticando todavía un poco de tofu, una de sus cejas rozándole el final del flequillo.

\- Tendrías que tenerme más respeto, James. ¿No ves que soy el _Señor Morgan_? – Y se da la vuelta dignamente, sin darle tiempo a contestar, su salida perdiendo un poco de dramatismo porque su asistente tiene que ayudarle a ponerse la chaqueta de Merlin antes de salir.

Bradley le ve alejarse y tiene que esconder la sonrisa en la curva de su mano, sintiendo eso, instantáneo e imparable en el fondo del estómago.

\---

Al principio no sabe lo que le despierta. Está soñando que vive en un donut gigante, lo cual resulta  serextrañamente cómodo y mullido aunque a veces se quede un poco pegado en algunas zonas, y todo es bastante idílico hasta que un pájaro carpintero empieza a hacer ruido en alguna parte de su casa, haciendo toc, toc toc, y luego, más fuerte, _TOC TOC_ , hasta que Bradley se tiene que levantar, completamente cabreado, la idea de hacerse un sándwich de pájaro carpintero repentinamente atractiva. Busca debajo de su cama y dentro de uno de los cajones— debajo de montañas de calzoncillos—, mira dentro del baño hasta que cuando pasa por delante de su puerta oye un _Bradleyyyy_ , un _heeeey, Bradleyyyy_ , susurrado, urgente.

Bradley frunce el ceño y abre la puerta para encontrarse con un Colin despeinado, las mejillas encendidas y la misma ropa de ayer todavía puesta, algo arrugada.

\- ¿Colin? – Bradley le mira y mira dentro de su habitación, todavía más que medio dormido. - ¿Eres el pájaro?

Colin pestañea, cogido por sorpresa, la boca un poco abierta y Bradley se apresura a rectificar.

\- Um, digo, ¿querías algo?

\- Eh. Sí. – Colin mira a ambos lados del pasillo, y añade, la voz casi inaudible. - ¿Me dejas pasar?

\- Ah, sí, claro. Perdona. – Bradley se hace un lado, dejando pasar a Colin mientras bosteza con toda la boca. Colin carraspea.

\- Mira, Bradley, me da un poco de vergüenza pedirte esto— - Empieza a decir, intentando hacer desaparecer las arrugas de su camiseta con el dorso de la mano. Bradley le interrumpe.

\- Ya, ya sé lo que quieres. No te preocupes, tío. – Le dice, agitando una mano en el aire, quitándole importancia. Colin pestañea un poco más mientras Bradley rebusca en sus vaqueros, intentando encontrar su cartera, cogiendo el cuadrado de plástico que pesa familiar y sólido bajo sus dedos.

Cuando Colin lo ve extiende la mano delante de su cuerpo, como intentando apartarlo de sí, el color trepando a toda prisa por sus mejillas.

\- ¿ _Qué es eso_?

Bradley frunce el ceño y mira el cuadrado de su mano, asegurándose de que es un condón y no otra cosa que a Colin le pueda parecer terrible y horripilante, como un— gatito muerto o lo que sea. Pero no, es un condón, de los de toda la vida.

\- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique?

\- ¿Qué? No. – Colin niega furiosamente, los mechones de su pelo moviéndose en todas direcciones. – _No_. Pero no es eso lo que quería pedirte.

\- ¿Ah no? – Bradley se rasca la cabeza, extrañadísimo. Dado el estado de su ropa y la— bueno, la hora, le pareció la opción más probable, pero Colin no para de negar a toda prisa y Bradley empieza a temer que se disloque el cuello, también, así que le pone una mano sobre el hombro hasta que Colin suspira.

\- Es que me quedé dormido. – Dice, encogiéndose de hombros, tocándose el final de una escayola que ya está firmada de arriba abajo por todo el equipo. – Y Pierre ya se ha ido a dormir y no— Me da vergüenza pedirle a otra persona que— - Suspira de nuevo, frustrado. – Tengo que ducharme y no puedo quitarme la ropa yo sólo.

\- Ah. – Bradley asiente, entiende, vuelve a asentir. – Ah, _vale_. – Se ríe un poco, algo nervioso de repente. – Pues vamos a desnu— a echarte una mano, ¿eh?

\- Sí, vale.

La cosa es algo rara. Al principio Bradley no sabe cómo hacer para quitarle la ropa sin tocarle la piel (porque _dios_ , hay un montón de piel ahí debajo) pero al final opta por hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible, sin pensar demasiado en lo que está haciendo porque no deja de ser raro de cojones. La camiseta es la parte más complicada, porque tiene que rodear la escayola y Colin pone unas caras muy raras cuando lo hace, así que Bradley supone que significa que está haciéndole daño e intenta mover el brazo lo menos posible. Al final consigue no estropearle más los huesos pero se oye un sonido sospechoso, como de tela rasgándose.

\- ¡Esa era mi camiseta favorita! – Protesta Colin, intentando buscar dónde se ha roto, su cuerpo pareciendo diminuto al lado de la monstruosidad que es la escayola.

\- No me seas nena, Morgan. Tienes veinte como esa.

\- No como _ésta_. – Le dice, abrazando el cacho de tela contra su pecho. – Que tú seas un inculto de la moda no quiere decir que puedas ir por ahí rompiéndome la ropa.

Bradley se ríe y no le contesta, buscándole casi sin pensar el botón de los pantalones. Cuando se da cuenta para, los dedos enganchados alrededor de la banda, a punto de atacar el botón. La camiseta se desliza un poco de entre los dedos de Colin.

\- Eh, ¿quieres ayuda con esto, también? – Pregunta, intentando espantar la repentina incomodidad. Colin asiente, mirándole fijamente, y dice _sí_ casi sin aire.

Bradley intenta ser igual de clínico que con la camiseta, pero resulta algo difícil cuando puede notar el calor de Colin a través de una capa finísima de tela, su respiración despeinándole la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Desabrocha el botón y desliza la bragueta hasta el final, lo más rápido que puede, tirando de sus pantalones hasta que Colin está en calzoncillos frente a sus narices, y mierda, si eso no es—

\- Um, perdona. Un— accidente. – Dice Colin, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, riéndose algo incómodo en lo alto de la garganta. Bradley agita la cabeza para despejarla, y carraspea.

\- Tranquilo tío. Nos pasa a todos.

Y es la verdad, a él le pasa continuamente, en los momentos más inesperados y más inoportunos. Igual está comprándose un café en Starbucks y una chica algo guapa le sonríe y ya puede sentir algo moverse en sus pantalones, en el mismo momento en que el dependiente le pregunta qué quiere y él no se acuerda porque siente toda su sangre precipitarse lejos, muy lejos de su cerebro. O a veces es aún peor, y filmando una escena Angel le roza un poco sin querer, y Bradley da gracias por los difraces medievales y lo aparatosos que son, porque si no sabe que tendría que echar la escena a perder, recurriendo a alguna medida drástica como— tirarse un cubo de agua encima.

Así que no, no es raro. No le suele pasar con sus amigos, pero Colin tiene la mano escayolada, es normal que esté especialmente sensible—

\- ¿Puedo usar tu ducha? – Pegunta Colin, sacándole de sus pensamientos, mirándole por encima del hombro. Bradley puede ver que tiene las mejillas rojas, la línea de sus pómulos más marcada de lo normal bajo la luz tenue de su mesita de noche, y asiente, un poco ausente.

Bradley se deja caer sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos para escuchar mejor el sonido del agua golpeando la mampara al otro lado de la puerta y se queda dormido sin darse cuenta, no pensando de ninguna de las maneras en cómo Colin se está duchando, a unos pocos metros de su cama.

\---

\- ¿Te pasas luego por mi habitación? – Le pregunta Colin, posándole dos dedos en el hombro mientras pasa al lado de su mesa. Bradley asiente sin pensarlo y mira a Colin alejarse, las gafas de sol cubriéndole media cara para espantar el sol francés con Pierre, el asistente guión sombra guión sirviente, caminando siempre dos pasos por detrás. Cuando mira al frente Katie tiene una ceja tan levantada que está a punto de salírsele de la cara, y Bradley sólo puede murmurar _no preguntes_ , mirando fijamente las patatas de su plato.

\- Ni se me ocurriría. – Contesta Katie rápidamente, agitando su tenedor.

Y la cosa es que han creado una especie de rutina. Bradley entra todas las mañanas medio dormido en la habitación de Colin, que está más ordenada y huele mejor que la suya —lo cual, por cierto, sólo refuerza la idea de que incluso los limpiadores del hotel quieren más a Colin— y le ayuda a ponerse la ropa que haya elegido para ese día, quitándole el pijama con dedos torpes, apartando la tela, templada aún por el sueño y poniéndole rápidamente la ropa nueva. Colin sonríe vagamente todo el tiempo, dejándose hacer, durmiéndose durante unos segundos sobre sus pies, y cuando acaba de ponerle los calcetines Bradley le golpea un poco en el pecho, para despertarle, y los dos bajan con paso tembloroso a desayunar.

Pero por la noche las cosas son bastante diferentes. Es como si la tensión del día se acumulase entre ellos, vibrando como electricidad estática, y cuando Bradley le desviste toda la incomodidad del primer día sube como la marea y le tiemblan un poco las manos cuando llega al botón de los pantalones, cada.puta.vez. Y todo sería bastante menos incómodo si Colin no le mirase sin mirarle, apartando los ojos y rojo hasta las orejas, la sombra de una erección apareciendo siempre en la parte frontal de sus calzoncillos. A Bradley no le extraña que le pida a él que le desvista, si esto le va a pasar todas las noches. Por lo menos ellos son amigos.

(es lo que se repite Bradley, cada vez que le asalta la duda. _Amigos_.)

\- Accidente. – Dice Colin, una noche, casi por costumbre ya. Bradley tiene demasiado sueño y ha sido un día horrible y ha tenido que repetir la misma escena bajo una cascada artificial lo que le parece medio trillón de veces, así que no se preocupa demasiado de medir sus palabras.

\- Normal. Quiero decir, con la mano— - Hace un gesto hacia su escayola con la cabeza y le toca un poco la cadera, ayudándole a sacar los pies del pantalón. – Tienes que estar muriéndote por machacártela, tío.

Colin toma mucho aire muy rápido, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva, y mira la pared intensamente.

\- Sí— Supongo— podría decirse que sí. – Dice, moviéndose nerviosamente de un pie para otro, esperando a que Bradley deje de hablar para poder ir a ducharse.

\- Deberías pedirle a alguien que te echase una mano, quiero decir— - Sigue Bradley, sin darse cuenta de nada, y señala la línea de su polla, rozándole un poco con el dedo casi sin darse cuenta. - Esto tampoco es sano.

Colin pega tal salto que está a punto de darle con la escayola en la cabeza, y hace un amago de apartarse pero Bradley todavía tiene una mano alrededor de su cadera, y le atrae por instinto, rozándole con el brazo sin querer. Colin suelta todo el aire de golpe y cierra los ojos, gimiendo desde el fondo de la garganta, y a Bradley le pilla todo tan de sorpresa, el ver una expresión tan involuntaria, tan primaria en la cara de Colin, que vuelve a pasar el brazo en el mismo movimiento, más lento, más deliberado esta vez, hasta que las rodillas se le doblan un poco y tiene que agarrarse a los hombros de Bradley, los dedos clavándose en el lateral de su cuello. Bradley traga saliva.

\- No es un accidente, ¿verdad? – Susurra Bradley, la voz algo inestable,  y se da cuenta de lo cerca que están, exactamente, de que puede oler la piel de Colin y contar las pecas de su nariz, desde donde está.

\- No. – Gime Colin, como si doliese y le sujeta más fuerte. – No, dios, _no_.

Y entonces abre los ojos y se miran, y Bradley está bastante seguro de que Colin está a punto de besarle, de que en cualquier momento se acercarán y chocarán y Colin se dará cuenta de que él también la tiene dura en los pantalones, de que es inevitable que en algún momento acaben rodando por la cama del hotel, inventándose maneras creativas de follar con un brazo escayolado. Y está tan seguro, nota la posibilidad tan cerca, que cuando Colin se aparta de golpe tarda un buen rato en darse cuenta de que le está hablando.

\- … podemos. No podemos, Bradley. Tienes una novia en Londres.

Bradley pestañea, y mira a Colin negar, y decir no, y no otra vez, y mil veces más no como si eso fuese a convencerle un poco más, y tiene ganas de decir que le da lo mismo, que le da igual porque Michelle y él hace casi tres semanas que no hablan, que le da igual porque las cosas nunca han ido del todo bien, de todas formas, y que— dios, que le da igual porque él es Colin, y es todas las cosas buenas que se le ocurren, todas las cosas buenas que podría querer, concentradas dentro de la misma persona.

Y si Bradley fuese otra persona probablemente lo haría, y le besaría, y le quitaría todas las dudas y haría que esa noche fuese una gran noche, una noche brillante para los dos. Pero por suerte o por desgracia Bradley James es un actor, así que asiente y se separa, como si no doliese, y sale a toda prisa de la habitación, el aire del corredor arremolinándose en las mangas de su camisa.

El primer avión a Londres sale a las cinco y media de la mañana, y Bradley deja su hotel a las tres de ese día.

\---

\- Ha sido un accidente, lo juro.

Bradley mira al niño tirar de la mano de su padre, intentando convencerle de que _no_ , _de ninguna manera_ pretendía robar esos caramelos, que alguien ha tenido que metérselos en el bolsillo porque él.no.ha.sido. Bradley le mira y sonríe, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que el niño le saque la lengua y que el padre le dé una colleja.

\- ¡Guárdate esa lengua, niño!

\- ¿Bradley? – Bradley se da la vuelta, automáticamente, subiéndose las gafas de sol hasta lo alto de la cabeza y sonriendo con toda la boca. Colin le mira desde una distancia prudencial, la voz robotizada del aeropuerto anunciando que el avión con destino Atenas saldrá en los próximos veinte minutos.

\- ¡Colin! Has venido.

\- Bueno, es que me llamaste diciendo que era urgente que viniese, - Dice, acercándose un par de pasos, - lo cual no deja de ser raro porque sabes de sobra que no tengo coche y que no puedo llevarte a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Y quién dice que quiero que me lleves? Quiero llevarte _yo_ a _ti_ , Morgan. – contesta Bradley, sonriendo su mejor sonrisa, arrastrando un poco su maleta hasta que hay menos de un metro entre los dos. Colin le mira durante un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros, como aceptando el acercamiento.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunta bajito, tocándose la muñeca en un acto reflejo, su brazo casi invisible, más delgado que nunca tras quitarse la escayola. Pregunta eso pero Bradley puede oir, claramente _¿Por qué no me has llamado?_

\- En Londres. He— tenía cosas que hacer. – Bradley se encoge de hombros y Colin frunce el ceño. – Pero eso no importa, _esto_ importa.

Los billetes están arrugados por las esquinas, desgastados por las manos nerviosas de Bradley, que ha estado más de dos horas intentando echarle valor hasta marcar el teléfono de Colin (número 1, en marcación rápida). Colin los mira antes de cogerlos y los lee atentamente, los ojos imposiblemente abiertos.

\- ¿España? ¿Acabas de volver y te vas a _España_? – Le dice, más sorprendido que enfadado.

\- A Barcelona, sí. – Dice, y sonríe. – Y tú te vienes conmigo, así que espero haber comprado suficiente crema solar para un chico irlandés. Me han dicho que con dos toneladas bastaría.

\- ¿Qué? – Colin vuelve a mirar los billetes entre sus manos, sus ojos repasando una y otra vez los nombres de los pasajeros, los dedos acariciando los bordes sin darse cuenta. - ¿Pero _por qué_?

Colin le mira con la boca abierta, y Bradley puede ver la sombra de su lengua al final de la boca. Se acerca todavía más, hasta que se están rozando y puede contarle las pestañas, que dibujan sombras sobre su mejilla cada vez que parpadea.

\- Porque, Colin – Traga saliva, limpiándose las palmas sudorosas contra el vaquero. – Ya no tengo novia en Londres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? – Colin parece genuinamente sorprendido, y Bradley intenta no juzgar la inteligencia general de su amigo por ese momento en concreto. sabe que no suele ser tan obtuso.

\- En ninguna parte. No tengo novia en ninguna parte. – Aclara, con intención, y cierra el espacio entre ellos a toda prisa, antes de que Colin pueda decir alguna tontería más, evitándolo de la mejor manera que hay: labio contra labio, lengua contra lengua y los dedos suaves, casi invisibles entre el pelo.

A su alrededor la gente se besa continuamente. Hay gente que se despide, y llora, y se abraza, y se promete cartas y postales y _all_ _my_ _loving_ , un poco enfadados por separarse, un poco impacientes por volver a encontrarse. Hay otras personas que se reúnen, después de años o de semanas, sintiendo exactamente la misma emoción al ver a alguien esperándoles al otro lado del cristal, sin importar cuánto tiempo lleven fuera de casa. Y hay otros, como ellos, supone Bradley, que se besan sólo porque sí, que en realidad están yendo juntos al mismo lado o volviendo del mismo lugar, pero comparten besos sólo porque pueden, sólo porque les apetece, porque están contentos, agradecidos de que sus destinos resulten ser el mismo de entre todos los que podrían tener.

Colin se separa bruscamente, los párpados pesados tras el beso, las manos a ambos lados de su pecho.

\- Espera, espera, ¿y qué vamos a hacer si nos descubren?

\- Ah, no te preocupes por eso. – Contesta Bradley, sonriendo contra su mejilla, un dedo dibujando círculos en su nuca. – Si pasa lo peor de lo peor— - Se encoge un poco de hombros. - diremos que fue un accidente.


End file.
